


Goodnight

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: A Snippet In The Lives Of Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Like a really short Drabble, M/M, where the summary kinda needs to be read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: They're not together, really. No matter what Satan, I mean, Santana, says. Kurt glanced at his best friend who was sitting tables away with his own group of friends. Before he could look away, Sebastian looked up and threw a grin in his direction. Forming a small smile of his own, Kurt violently squashed the butterflies that was fluttering rather violently in his stomach.Nope. Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe are not together. Even though they go on non-dates, live together (like really live together - clothes are put in shared closet, sleeping on the same bed in the master bedroom) and basically love each other, not like each other knew it.So, no, they're not together, not really.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a repost from my tumblr "kurtbastian-land" which I completely forgot about it until someone recently liked it and I was like "hey! I don't remember you!" After much consideration, I decided to move it to ao3 and hopefully it fits to this little series.
> 
> This is a really really reallyyyy short drabble so yeaaaaaaa

Kurt gently pushed away locks of hair from Sebastian’s face, being extra careful in trying to not wake up the latter. He gently placed his head on the latter's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat while carelessly running his fingers up and down Sebastian’s abdomen. He revel in the warmth that Sebastian provided in ways that he would probably never provide if he was awake. 

Feeling restless again, Kurt sat up in favour to study the sleeping man’s face. He let out a small smile as he counted the number of freckles he could see, drawing imaginary lines to come up with weird designs. He reached out to stroke the side of the latter’s face, his heart swooning when he felt Sebastian instinctively pressed his face against the palm of Kurt’s hand.

That was when Kurt knew he was in love. However, it didn’t came as a shock for him. It was only a matter of time, he believed. And it seems that the time was now. 2am in the morning when Kurt just wasn’t able to fall asleep. Somehow feeling pleased with his realisation, Kurt bent down and placed a soft kiss at the side of Sebastian’s lips. Maybe one day, he'll be able to claim the latter's lips. But not now, not yet, not like this.

“Goodnight my love” he whispered before wrapping Sebastian’s arms around him and snuggling close.

And if Kurt had waited awhile longer, he might have seen the corners of Sebastian’s lips twitching and his cheeks slowly turned red. 


End file.
